dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Druella
Druella is one of the many female protagonists of'' and a first-year acollege student at Higashi Academy along side Stella, Takashi, Hana and Ai. After a failed attempt to seduce Takashi, she was captured by the group . In the end, she was incorporated into Stelaa's peerage as k Appearance Druella is a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has long, pure white hair that falls down smoothly to her waist, pale skin free of any blemishes that seems to refuse to darken under the skin no matter how long she is under the sun and beautiful red eyes that seem to glow with some unknown energy. At times her sclera will turn black though this is usually whenever her emotions get the best of her. As a Succubus, she possesses large bat-like wings and a tail ending in a spade-shaped tip. Just like other succubus, the tip of her tail is extremely sensitive and Alexander has noted that its texture is spongy but smooth like velvet. She also has a pair of small, black horns that curve forward over her head. Her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches) which makes her one of average height while having a voluptuous body and has been described as being beautifully lewd. Her voice has been described on multiple occasions to be seductive and lewd. Druellas height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). Druella has worn a variety of clothing over the course including a dark purple bikini and a white summer dress with a white dress hat. However, her most common outfit is a victorian style dress that consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with magneta cuffs that exposes the top of her breasts and cleavage, a magneta ribbion on her shirt collar under a black shoulder cape, a magneta corset with white lining, a black skirt with magneta accents that is long in the back while short in the front and **** over black thigh-high leggings. Lilim109a.png|Druella in her swimsuit 1c47sa0hf lilim monster girl encyclopedia drawn by puropera puropera sample-93eb7b3dca8a7eee12a0efbdab1521c0.jpg 1c47srm3s lilim monster girl encyclopedia drawn by shiramine nadare sample-426567892c64671f5433fac6e24e8315.jpg|Druella wearing armor Personality As a former succubus, Druella often displays traits that someone would expect from one. With a very seductive yet sophisticated personality, she is very proud of her body in that she has no problem showing it off and often displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her appearance especially when her sex appeal is concerned and it comes to wooing Takashi. She is also the most licentious which often times shows itself in the form of unabashed enjoyment towards his acts of (accidental) perversity. Druella is a skilled Dominatrix as she is capable of turning another into her personal sex toy and greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her vines, both sexually and non-sexually. She is somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other girls (except for Ai who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees though she has exempted Takashi from being tied up in this fashion. However, she has include every girl who lives in his home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has others more than a little scared of her. Druella also has a pronounced sadistic streak given how she made the female members of Takashi's house, aside from his mother and sister, "subs" in her BDSM routines. Despite all of this, it is merely a facade that Druella puts up and rarely shows to others that she isn't close to. In reality, she is actually very self-conscious about herself and has admitted that she wants to be with someone who doesn't want her merely for her body. Aside from Takashi and Hana, she is the most mature as she can quickly trade her playful attitude for a more serious one if the situation calls for it. She ironically has great self-restrain despite being a succubus who are known for their high libido and lust. She is also extremely mischievous. Likewise, she greatly enjoys provoking others with Takashi stating that she has an innate talent for saying the right thing at the right time to cause cracks in almost anyones compsure. She is somewhat lazy as she generally prefers to leave work to other. As stated by Azazel and noted by many, Druella's most noticeable trait is the complete devotion she shows to Takashi; initially drawn by his powerful aura, she became extremely enthralled and attached to him to the point where she has even stated that she would happily do anything he asks of her. This same level of devotion and attachment has also led to Druella being extremely protective over him as she was quick to defend him after ****. Over time, she has become equally as protective over the rest of the peerage who she calls her family. History Powers and Abilities '''Demonic Power': Transformation: Druella is able to shapeshift to hide her horns, ears and tails in order to appear more human than make them appear whenever she wants. * Adult Form: In this form, Druella is able to increase her power significantly by making herself grow older. Her appearance is more mature with a much more voluptuous and buxom body, larger bust and wide hips. Her eyes have black sclera with beautiful red iris that glow with demonic energy and her ears are longer with the tips pointed similar to that of an elf. The bangs of her hair is noticeably longer on the right than on the left as it extends past her eye. Druella's wings are located down at her waist and her tail is thicker that features a black heart heart at the center with a smaller heart above it. Aphrodisiac Manipulation: As a Succubus, Druella is able to control, manipulate and create aphrodisiac with relative ease. Senjetsu Expert: While unable to use Youjutsu, Druella is capable of using Senjetsu as with many others of her race and is considered to be exceptionally skilled, being able to create clones of herself without any trouble. She is also able to use Senjetsu´s healing properties which she typically does through lewd acts much to the embarrassment of others. Immense Magic Power: After being reincarnated as a devil and consuming two Bishop pieces, Druella's magic power have increased dramatically to the point where she is considered to be the strongest magic user in Stella's peerage. Master Magician: * Vine Magic: Flight: Being a Devil, Druella can fly using her bat-like wings though she commonly prefers to use her succubus wings Abilities Expert Seductress: Like all Succubi, Druella is an expert in seducing people and is able to do it quite easily. She is also the one who taught Takashi. Quotes Trivia * Her personality is based off Rachnera from Monster Musume￼ * Her body measurements are cm. * According to the author: ** Her special skill is BDSM. ** Her hobby is tying up the other girls. ** Her daily routine is ****. ** Her charm point is ****. ** Her physical weak point is her horns and tail. ** She was born in the succubus realm. ** Her dream is to one day have strong children with Takashi. ** Her greatest regret is ****. ** Her greatest shame is ****. ** The thing she wants to do the most is ****. ** Her favorite animal is ****. ** Her favorite smell is ****. ** Her favorite food is ****. ** The person she respects the most is her mother. ** The person she does not want to make an enemy of is ****. Theme * NEFFEX- Rumors Category:Fanon Female Characters